HAPPY
by dontchangeyournameoften
Summary: I just want Matt to be happy ok. Read if you, too, care about nothing except Matthew Michael Murdock's happiness.


Hello! I don't own Daredevil obviously. I'm just angry and want Matt to be happy. I'm warning you: This is just self-indulgence. I ship Matthew Murdock with happiness. Comic Matt, TV show Matt, all the Matts. Happiness AU. Make Matt Happy™.

* * *

"A medium-sized green tea-no, make that a coffee-and a scone," Matt said. The law firm had been going exceedingly well, and he wanted to indulge. "And two medium lates, one with extra milk, and two muffins." Things were going so well, he thought he might as well get some things for Foggy and Karen as well.

"Medium coffee, two lattes, two muffins and a scone," The barista said. Her voice was chipper. "Step to the side, sir, and we'll get your order."

Matt trailed one hand on the counter while he walked around the side so that he didn't stray to far. The small coffee shop was relatively quiet and empty. It was nice. It smelled like coffees and teas. Also sugar and cinnamon. Matt was happy.

Matt arrived at the office with a drink holder and baked goods in the hand not holding his cane.

"Hey, Matt," Foggy said. "You gonna share or do you just want to drink three coffees?"

"What do you think?" Mat said. "Yours is the one with less milk."

"Karen drowns her caffeine," Foggy said.

"I like to think of the milk and lattes as friends," Karen said. "Thanks, Matt."

"Any reason you're supplying a full company breakfast?" Foggy sipped his coffee. "Hot."

"Business is booming," Matt said. He put the coffees down on the desk and leaned his cane on the wall. Matt picked up his coffee and his scone. "Let's face it, guys. We can now officially afford coffee."

"Ooh, blueberry muffins!" Karen said. "Okay, Matt. I emailed you your appointment schedule this morning."

"I read it over this morning. When the Rartens get here, send them in. I'm all ready for them."

Matt could find his office without using the cane, but he brought it anyway, for his clients' sakes. He checked his phone as soon as he sat down. Two missed calls from his dad.

"Did your wifi disconnect again?" Matt murmured. His father had no idea how to handle wifi.

Matt dialed and waited.

"Matty?"

"Hey, Dad." Matt shifted his phone to his other hand.

"Did you get my calls?"

"I'm calling you, aren't I?" Matt smiled.

"Right. I'll be auditioning near where you are today at around 11:00, so I thought we could have lunch."

Matt gently swiveled in his office chair. "Sure. Why don't you come to the office and we could go from there? That way if my clients hold me up you'll have a place to be."

"Thanks, Matty," Battlin' Jack said.

"All right. I should be having clients coming up in about fifteen minutes and I need to prepare. I love you, Dad."

"I love you, Matty." Jack Murdock hung up.

Matt thought for a moment.

"Gee, wouldn't it suck if, in an alternate universe, my father was shot by a mobster, leading me to use my superior senses to becomse a superhero who was constantly sad?" Matt said to thin air.

Foggy opened the door. "I was gonna ask if you wanted some of this cake Karen brought in, but now I'm worried that you're on drugs."

"I'm not on drugs, Foggy," Matt said. "I'm in a really good place right now and wouldn't want to ruin it, nor do I need the escape," Matt said.

"Fair enough." Foggy's mouth was half-full of cookie. "Want some?"

"What kind?"

"Oreos."

"Nope. I'm a sugar cookie kind of a guy," Matt said.

"You used to like oreos in college," Foggy said.

"Foggy, in college some kids mix vodka, cheerios and meatballs to use as a dipping sauce," Matt said. "Tastes change."

"I'm fairly sure that never has happened." Foggy swallowed. "Just take one."

"The kid across the hall. Henry." Matt shook his head. "I have clients coming in soon. I will help their lives, fulfilling my need to help others, and they will make me money, fulfilling my need to live. Also, justice will be upheld."

"Can't argue with that," Foggy said. "Have fun."

At noon, Matt and Jack got to the restaurant with zero bad guy attacks. They had a pleasant lunch. Everyone was happy. ESPECIALLY MATT OKAY.

* * *

I'm tired and don't want to write but I want Matt to be happy SOMEWHERE in this plane of being SO HERE


End file.
